Pirate Seas - Day 26
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |before = Pirate Seas - Day 25 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 27}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Pirate Seas - Day 26 was the 26th day of Pirate Seas. The player was introduced to the Jolly Roger Zombie, the upgrade of Flag Mummy Zombie, which has greater health and speed, and will lead an even greater wave of zombies. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I see more seas! Arrrr there more zombies? Penny: More pirate zombies have appeared, and with greater strength. Penny: We may need to retreat to another timeline and return when our plants are stronger. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Beating this level with merely Ancient Egypt plants and Pirate Seas plants previous to this one is difficult, if not impossible, due to the quick deployment of raiding parties, followed by rolling barrels along with imps and Gargantuans. The player should depend on other world's quicker plants, or level up their current plants, before tackling this level. If the player plans on using Blover, they should think twice about using it rapidly. Using it in quick succession will cause the other zombies to appear faster, giving the player too much on their plate to handle. Every zombie in Pirate Seas appears (obviously excluding zombies not yet encountered and the Zombot Plank Walker), so take caution and remember their counters. Take this level slow and victory should be pretty easy. Note that Garlic does not work in this level. Despite the zombies having no other way but to go into the water, the zombies will just walk past Garlic after biting it. If you really wish to use it, put it in the lanes with planks at the part without planks. Waves |zombie2 = None |note2 = Raiding Party!; 100%/7 Plant Food |ambush2 = |zombie3 = 5 5 2 3 4 |note3 = First flag; Raiding Party! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note5 = Raiding Party! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Second flag; Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 2 3 4 |note8 = 200%/7 Plant Food; Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Third flag |zombie10 = 1 5 2 3 4 1 1 5 5 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = |note11 = Raiding Party! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 3 4 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Blover **Cherry Bomb **Jalapeno **Moonflower **Dusk Lobber **Homing Thistle **Wall-nut or any other defensive plant *Use Blovers to defeat most of the airborne zombies. *Use Jalapenos on first and fifth rows. *Plant Homing Thistles in second to fourth rows, as there are no planks there. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Puff-shroom **Spring Bean **Snapdragon **Primal Wall-nut **Jalapeno *Start off by killing the first few zombies with Puff-shroom and/or Spring Bean. *When the first Gargantuar Pirate comes, use a Spring Bean to defeat him. *Keep planting Snapdragons on second and third columns when you have enough sun. *Use Plant Food wisely, do not waste them. Trivia *There are 3 Pirate Captain Zombies that spawn on the 3 lanes without planks, making them fall in the water without using its ability. Gallery pirate seas day 26 complete.png|Level completed by Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 26's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags